


An Unexpected Homecoming

by Rachel500



Series: Sam in Atlantis [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns unexpectedly from Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc
> 
> This is a TAG for SGA's 'Search and Rescue', although it's set very much in the SG1 universe and hence its posting here. It is also something of a prequel to Continuum. There are minor spoilers for both SAR and Continuum, and some bad language.

**An Unexpected Homecoming**

Maybe she hadn't stepped through the wormhole, Samantha Carter mused bewildered; maybe she had fallen down a rabbit hole instead because the last few moments since her arrival back on Earth seemed bizarre. Either that or maybe the last ten years of her life had finally caught up with her and she had cracked because she just couldn't believe what had happened. Had she really just been fired from her job? Well, not fired _fired_ because the IOA didn't have the authority to kick her out of the USAF but they did have the authority to relieve her of the Atlantis leadership and that's just what they had done.

Apparently.

New skill set needed, her ass. Sam almost snorted out loud.

And they'd replaced her with Richard Woolsey. The IOA overseer was looking back at her in the SGC gate room with something akin to apologetic disbelief in his dark eyes at his own words.

Rabbit hole, Sam thought again. Who on Earth thought Woolsey would cut it out in Atlantis? 'Congratulations.' She managed, realising he was waiting for her to speak.

'Thank you.' Woolsey inclined his head. He fidgeted, his hands brushing his immaculately pressed pants.

They stared at each other.

'Well,' Sam adjusted the straps on her luggage to ease the weight on her shoulder, 'this is awkward.'

Woolsey opened his mouth but he never got the opportunity to say something.

'Colonel Carter.'

The brusque tone of General Landry had both of them looking to the doorway. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of not one but two Generals entering the gate room.

Jack O'Neill smiled at her warmly; his brown eyes running over her as though to check she was really there and in one piece.

She returned the smile, glad despite the circumstances to see her husband present. She had hoped he would be there but his job kept him in Washington a great deal despite his efforts to be at the SGC when she was on Earth. 'Generals.' She couldn't help but think the difference between the two in style was evident in their dress; Landry wore dress blues, Jack was in the green SGC BDU.

'Colonel.' Jack returned smartly as they came to a halt beside her and Woolsey. She saw her own regret that they were on base where they had to keep things professional and where they couldn't give each other a more personal greeting reflected in his eyes.

'Our apologies, Colonel.' Landry said briskly. 'Finding the last Ba'al clone has everyone in Washington a little excited otherwise we would have been here for your arrival as would SG1.'

'They're still at the Alpha site with the snake.' Jack explained, shoving his hands in his pockets.

'Not a problem, sirs.' Sam said politely. She didn't say anything else but something in her expression must have alerted Jack because he turned suddenly to the IOA man.

'You told her already?' Jack snapped angrily.

Landry's eyes shot to Woolsey, demanding an answer.

'Well, I…' Woolsey began.

Jack stabbed a finger at him. 'Woolsey, you're a…'

'Mr Woolsey.' Landry spoke over Jack, effectively shutting him up. 'I believe you have to prepare for your trip.'

'But I…' Woolsey's voice trailed away as he registered Landry's immovability and Jack's simmering anger.

Sam registered Woolsey's imminent departure faintly, realising that he hadn't been kidding about the immediate effect of the change in leadership. Her heart sank; it didn't look as though she would be returning to Atlantis even to inform her staff of the change and to say goodbye.

'Colonel Carter,' Landry drew her attention, 'if we could continue the discussion on your reassignment in my office.' He led the way.

Jack fell into step beside Sam and she appreciated the gentle touch of reassurance – his hand briefly clasping her shoulder – as they made their way up the stairs and into the small office.

Landry shot Jack a look and while he didn't ask him to leave, the message was clear; Landry would rightly take the lead in the discussion as her CO. He waved them into visitor chairs before taking his own. 'I apologise, Colonel.'

'I appreciate that, sir but really, there's no need.' Sam gave an understanding grimace.

'There's every need.' Landry stated firmly, clasping his hands on his desk.

'Damn right.' Jack muttered. He subsided as Landry shot him another look.

'I had every intention of informing you in private once you arrived.' Landry explained. 'Unfortunately, I hadn't anticipated Mr Woolsey beating me to it.'

'What did Dick actually tell you anyway?' Jack jumped in before Landry could continue.

Sam shifted to look at him. 'Just that I was relieved of command effective immediately; that the IOA believe a different skill set is required to lead Atlantis.' She couldn't quite keep the disbelief or the hurt out of her voice. 'Oh, and that he's replacing me.'

Jack pulled a face. 'And they say I have no diplomatic skills.'

She almost smiled.

Landry did. 'Your reassignment was not our choice, Colonel. You did an outstanding job out there.' His smile turned rueful. 'Unfortunately, that's the problem.'

Sam glanced at Jack before she turned her quizzical gaze on her CO. 'Sir?'

Landry nodded at Jack to explain.

'You eliminated most of the immediate threats, Carter; the Replicators, Michael.' Jack pointed out. 'Atlantis is relatively safe.'

'Relatively,' Sam agreed, 'but the Wraith are still a threat and we still have to clean-up what Michael did.'

'Unfortunately, that's not enough to convince the IOA that a military officer is required to lead the expedition.' Landry explained. 'Particularly as Elizabeth Weir led Atlantis for three years under similar circumstances.'

'It's just political bullshit, Carter.' Jack said bluntly.

Sam nodded. She knew the IOA preferred the position to be non-military because the expedition was created under the banner of the Antarctic agreement. She had always felt that the IOA had acquiesced to her appointment grudgingly, and only tolerated her command decisions at best. It had been one of the reasons why she hadn't looked forward to the annual review they had insisted upon and it looked like she had been right to be wary; they had used the first opportunity they had to replace her with someone else. Woolsey's comment suddenly made sense; what he'd meant was that they didn't want a military skill set any longer.

'Jack's right.' Landry added. 'Rightly or wrongly, the Atlantis appointment is a political one, and we're out of bargaining chips to keep you assigned.'

Sam sighed, realising that the very reason why they were out of bargaining chips was down to the successes she and the team had achieved. 'I understand, sir.'

Landry smiled at her. 'Arrangements will be made to have your possessions shipped back from Atlantis and you're assigned back to the SGC in the interim while we determine some options on your next assignment.'

Sam nodded, pleased to hear that it looked as though she would get a choice about her next position.

'In the meantime,' Landry continued, 'there is the small matter of Ba'al's execution tomorrow. Briefing's at oh-eight-hundred. Which reminds me, there are a few details Jack and I need to go over.'

She heard the dismissal and stood up, reaching for her things. 'Thank you, sir.' She turned to Jack. 'Sir.'

'I'll catch you later, Carter.' Jack winked at her irrepressively as he stood.

Landry rose to his feet. His eyes twinkled at her kindly. 'One last thing; your return may be down to political manoeuvring, Colonel, but however it's come about, it's good to have you back.'

Sam gave him an appreciative smile and with another nod of acknowledgement at Jack, walked out.

Woolsey was waiting for her by the elevators. 'Colonel Carter.'

'Mr Woolsey.' Sam tapped the call button. She would be damned if she would make it easy for him.

'I feel I should apologise…' Woolsey began hesitantly. 'I should have at least have waited until General Landry was present before informing you.'

'I think you'll find most people also appreciate being told in private.' Sam pointed out politely.

'Yes,' Woolsey looked chagrined, 'of course. I didn't think.' He cleared his throat. 'I may not have made myself clear before but it is due to your success in Atlantis that the IOA feels able to reinstate a civilian leadership.'

'General Landry explained it to me.' Sam said.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

'If you could spare some time,' Woolsey began again, 'I would appreciate being brought up to speed before I leave for Atlantis.'

Sam was tempted to say no but her sense of duty poked at her; the people who would suffer most from Woolsey barrelling in unprepared were her team back on Atlantis. 'Thirty minutes in your office?'

'That would be acceptable.' Woolsey said. 'Thank you.'

She nodded briskly and got into the elevator. The doors closed and she was alone. She slumped against the back wall and let her mask of indifference drop.

It didn't matter that her reassignment was politically motivated; that it was in part due to her own success; she could only feel the bitter taste of failure that she had been summarily dismissed from her position. She heaved a sigh and hefted her bags as she exited the elevator and headed for the showers.

o-O-o

' _By the time you see this message, you will already have been informed of my reassignment. Thanks to the successes we have made together, the IOA feel confident that the expedition can return to civilian leadership with the able support of Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the Atlantis military command. With this in mind, I have been reassigned and Mr Woolsey will be replacing me with immediate effect._

 _While I am disappointed that I will not be returning to continue our work together, I know you will all move forward and carry on achieving great things. It has been my honour and privilege to serve with you all this last year. My only regret is that I will not have the chance to say this goodbye and thank you in person. Good luck; and I hope to see you all again in the near future.'_

Sam grimaced at the frozen image of her on the monitor. She had recorded the message quickly and wasn't entirely happy with it but it was done and General Landry had promised the expedition would receive it when they dialled in the next day as she would be absent at the extraction ceremony. She had waited until Woolsey had left before making her request just in case the bureaucrat objected. She hit a button and the image flickered and died. She stretched and glanced at her watch, freezing at the sound of footsteps.

'Sam!' Vala barrelled into the room and swept Sam into a tight hug. 'You're back!'

Sam patted her on the back and tried not to wince. 'So it seems.'

Daniel Jackson tapped the former thief on the shoulder and gestured for Vala to move aside. The brunette pulled a face but she complied. The archaeologist's hug was gentler; Sam hugged him back. He let go of her as Cameron Mitchell eagerly tapped Daniel on the shoulder. She laughed and accepted his brief hug before he was usurped by Teal'c. Teal'c's hug almost undid her composure and she swiped at her eyes as the Jaffa held her.

'It's good to see you, Colonel Carter.' Teal'c said stepping back and clasping his hands behind his back.

Vala jumped in again, wrapping her arms around Sam. 'You can't leave me alone with them again.' She said loudly.

'What she means is that you can't leave us alone with her again.' There was enough desperation in Mitchell's voice to let her know he was semi-serious. He leaned against her lab bench insouciantly.

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. 'So we heard what happened.'

Sam pulled a face.

'They're idiots.' Vala declared roundly. 'And Woolsey? What were they thinking?'

'The lady has a point.' Mitchell said supportively.

'They're thinking they don't need a strong military presence.' Sam said succinctly.

'I believe Atlantis still faces a significant threat from the Wraith.' Teal'c murmured. 'As does Earth.'

Sam nodded. Teal'c had got his own taste of the Wraith when he'd travelled to Pegasus to help Ronon pass his IOA interview. In hindsight, Sam realised, the IOA must have already been establishing whether there was a need for a military leader. 'I agree but…' she shrugged, 'well, they don't.'

'Like I said,' Vala continued, gesturing, 'idiots.'

'Well, this is one occasion where I have to agree with Vala.' Daniel said quietly.

'You do?' Vala brightened, smiling at him.

Sam couldn't help smiling but everything was still too new; her pride was still smarting and as well intentioned as she knew they all were, her team-mates' support simply rubbed on the raw wound like cotton on a scraped knee. She took a breath and changed the subject. 'So I hear you've all been busy.'

Their faces changed appropriately from compassionate sympathy to smug satisfaction.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said strongly. 'The last Ba'al has been captured.'

'Which brings our total clone count to twenty-two.' Mitchell grinned. 'SG3 are not happy.'

'You're still keeping count?' Sam said amused.

'Friendly competition never hurt anybody.' Mitchell claimed easily. His blue eyes gave away his delight at beating the rival SG team. 'And SG1 have a reputation to protect after all.'

Sam refrained from rolling her eyes.

'SG3 have guard duty tonight.' Daniel explained. 'Ba'al will be transported to the Tok'ra homeworld tomorrow morning for the extraction ceremony.'

Vala grimaced and Sam surmised that the mention of the ceremony was bringing back bad memories for the former Goa'uld host.

'We were thinking of going out for dinner and celebrating.' Mitchell added, pushing off the bench. 'You in?'

Sam shook her head. 'I'm beat. I think I'm going to head home; have an early night.' She frowned. Jack had sent a message earlier apologising for not finding her and informing her he had meetings so would see her at home.

Daniel seemed to read her mind because he nudged her. 'I can give you a ride.'

It took a little while to organise everything but twenty minutes later, Sam found herself safely ensconced in Daniel's car and on her way back to the house she and Jack had bought in Colorado Springs.

Sam curled up in the passenger seat; the warm air from the heating system swept over her and seeped through her barely worn civilian clothing; she was grateful for the heavy denim jeans and jacket. The weather was cold and wet; rain falling in sheets of grey water. The rhythmic sound of the wipers against the windshield relaxed her and she stared out of the glass at the blurry scenery.

Daniel glanced at her as they pulled up at a stop sign and she smiled at him apologetically.

'Sorry.' She said. 'I'm not great company.'

'Actually, it's nice having silence for a change.' Daniel said with a half-smile.

'Because you really can't shut Teal'c up at all.' Sam quipped.

Daniel's smile widened before it fell away as he pulled out. 'I guess it was a bit of a shock for you.' He shot her a look. 'The IOA's decision.'

'You could say that.' Sam said shortly, hoping her tone would discourage him. Only she had forgotten this was Daniel; Daniel who was like a terrier with a bone when he wanted to understand something.

'I would have thought you would have been pleased to be home. I mean, you didn't really want to go there last year.' Daniel stated bluntly.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. 'It's complicated, Daniel.'

'So explain it to me.' Daniel's blue eyes smiled at her encouragingly, without judgement and she felt her guard drop.

'I didn't want to go last year.' Sam admitted. 'We'd just finished with the Ori and I was in the middle of projects and…' she sighed unwilling even to confide in Daniel that she hadn't wanted to leave Jack; it sounded far too pathetically girly to her own ears. But she'd gone anyway; partly out of duty – Atlantis _had_ needed someone with her skill set back then, and partly because she'd needed the move professionally.

Her return to SG1 had been necessary when the Ori had threatened but even she was prepared to admit that once they were dealt with she had been treading water; stuck. She had needed to break away from SG1 and Jack had known that; so much so that he had encouraged her to take the Atlantis position despite the personal sacrifice but then he had always supported her unconditionally. She wondered how much of her current upset was the fear that professionally she was stuck again.

'And?' Daniel prompted.

'And when I got there it felt like I was only watching Atlantis for Elizabeth, you know. She was gone but not _gone_. But then we found out from her Replicator clone that she was dead and…' Sam's eyes drifted back to the outside. 'It had just started to feel like it was really mine.'

'And now it's not.' Daniel said.

'And now it's not.' Sam repeated, sighing heavily.

Daniel was silent and Sam was grateful. Daniel was among the few people in her life with whom she didn't need to explain the detail.

'He's missed you.'

She didn't need Daniel to explain who he meant, and she couldn't deny the spark of feminine joy that leaped in her at his words. 'I missed him.' She replied. She shifted in her seat to look at Daniel with a soft smile.

'It's good you're back.' Daniel murmured. He turned into the road leading to the house. 'Especially with this Ba'al thing.'

'I wouldn't have missed it.' Sam said firmly, replying to Daniel's unspoken words; that Jack needed her, that he needed her because they were going to face Ba'al – not to mention the Tok'ra the next day.

Jack had been subjected to horrendous torture by Ba'al following a stint as a Tok'ra host. Against Jack's will, his Tok'ra symbiote had attempted the rescue of a human slave in Ba'al's employ and Jack had been caught in the Tok'ra's stead. Apart from her father, Jack had only tolerated the Tok'ra afterwards and he had always treated Ba'al mockingly in their encounters. But Sam figured a lot of Jack's bravado with Ba'al was to provide cover for his real feelings – not that she could see Jack admitting to that.

Ever.

And she respected that because there were things she didn't talk about; her own possession by the Tok'ra Jolinar, the days she had spent captured by Adrian Conrad and the torture she had endured at the hands of the Replicator Fifth.

Daniel pulled to a halt in front of the house and helped her out with her luggage. He hovered in the hallway. 'You sure you don't want me to hang out until Jack gets home?'

Sam shook her head. 'I'm just going to crash. You go and enjoy the celebrations with the guys.'

'It won't be the same without you and Jack.' Daniel commented. 'We should all be celebrating.'

'How about lunch after the ceremony tomorrow?' Sam suggested. 'I'll talk to Jack.'

Daniel nodded his agreement; he reached forward and hugged her. 'We're all happy you're back, you know that right?'

'I know.' Sam watched him leave and wondered when she would be able to answer truthfully that she was as happy to be back as they were to have her.

o-O-o

She was on the roof when she heard the car pulling into the driveway; the distant sounds of doors opening and closing; the murmur of voices as Jack thanked his driver and wished him good-night. The front door closing sounded loudly. Sam didn't move; Jack would figure out where she was. She heard the back door and the careful tread of steps on the ladder a few moments later. She rose from the comfy look-out chair next to the telescope as he clambered onto the roof. She barely registered the khaki pants, casual shirt and jacket. A second later she was in his arms with no memory of taking the steps to reach him.

Nothing compared to a Jack O'Neill hug. The feel of his arms around her, holding her tight; the hand buried in her hair; his face buried in the crook of her neck. The scent of him surrounded her; familiar, comforting and arousing. She pressed closer and he tightened his hold, knowing without words that she needed him. A second later, his lips found hers and they were kissing.

Urgently at first; their lips and tongues rediscovering each other; the taste, shape and feel of each other until they slowed and eased away, gasping for breath. The second kiss was slower; loving. Emotions clouded their thinking as they sank into it; cherishing each other. Sam's heart was pounding loudly as they shifted to simply hold each other again, and she let herself lean on him.

Jack pulled back an inch and stroked her hair away from her face, over her shoulder. He looked at her as though memorising her – or, she realised, as her eyes ran over him, reacquainting himself with her features. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Sam replied softly; her fingers reached up and traced over his face. He was tired; the lines deeper than normal and his eyes were shadowed; ghosts of past pain flitting in and out of their depths.

He turned his head and kissed her palm before he reached up and took her hand in his. Jack tugged her back over to the comfy chair. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She went willingly, cuddling into him. They were silent for a long while; revelling in the simplicity of holding each other.

Jack cleared his throat. 'You want to talk about it?'

'Not really.' Sam said dryly. She toyed with the button on his shirt. 'Professionally, I'm pissed off.' She admitted with a sigh, refusing to give voice to the hurt she still felt along with the anger.

Jack nodded understandingly, his arms tightening around her as though he could protect her from what had happened.

'It just feels like every time I get some distance from SG1, it pulls me back.' Sam continued. 'Not that I mind being part of SG1, I mean, I love the guys and I'll always be a part of SG1 in a way but…'

'But been there, worn the t-shirt…' Jack jumped in.

'Seen the movie.' Sam completed with a smile. 'Something like that.'

'You're not really going back to SG1, Carter.' Jack assured her. He stopped as a thought struck him. 'I mean, technically, you are, tomorrow for the Ba'al thing but after,' he waved a hand; 'Hank's pulling together options.' He looked at her seriously. 'You impressed a lot of people this last year.'

She warmed under his sincere praise. 'Really?'

His scarred eyebrow rose in a remarkable imitation of Teal'c. 'You have doubts?'

'Getting fired kind of does that to you.' Sam said, unaware her tone held his sarcastic edge.

Jack shot her a look but he didn't argue with the description she'd used. 'You just have to remember the IOA are morons who can't find their own asses half the time.'

She laughed out loud at his brazen disgust.

'It was totally political.' Jack stated firmly. He looked at her. 'Look, I didn't tell you at the time but they only agreed to appointing a military leader – you – in the first place because Atlantis was facing a direct threat from the Replicators, and after the debacle with the Replicator thing on the Odyssey, they weren't in a position to say no.'

'Ah.' Sam sighed. 'That explains a lot.' She turned the information over in her head. 'So as soon as we eliminated the Replicators, I was on borrowed time.'

'Pretty much.' Jack shrugged. 'The Michael thing helped us argue you should remain in position but…'

'But we just stopped him from being an immediate threat even if he survived the attack on his cruiser.' Sam finished. She shook her head; she had given the IOA the perfect excuse.

'Add to that things are dicey with the Russians and that we need the IOA happy right now.' Jack shrugged.

'I guess I understand.' Understand but she still wasn't happy about it. She sighed and let it go. It had always been outside of her control; there was little point worrying about it and as much as she was unhappy professionally with what had happened, she couldn't deny that Jack's embrace was beginning to remind her of all the reasons why she hadn't wanted to go in the first place.

She snuggled closer to him again. The wind was beginning to bite through their clothing, stinging their skin and they needed the warmth from their combined body heat.

Sam raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him. His expression gave away that his thoughts had drifted somewhere else. Her conscience twinged; she was feeling sorry for herself over a lost position but Jack was undoubtedly dealing with the memories of his torture. Her problem seemed minor in comparison yet her husband had put his own issues aside and been there for her anyway; supporting her, comforting her. She resolved to do the same for him. 'You want to talk about it?'

'Not really.' Jack said, repeating Sam's own words back to her.

She didn't press it, letting her head slip back into its previous position.

Jack sighed. 'I don't know why the Tok'ra invited me to this shin-dig tomorrow.'

'You don't want to go?'

He shrugged; his shoulders rising and falling beneath her head. 'I seem to recall it's a lot of standing around followed by a few minutes of a Tok'ra waving a dead symbiote around.'

She smiled at his accurate description of the extraction ceremony.

'Daniel thinks it'll give me closure with Ba'al.' Jack bit out caustically.

Sam bit her lip. 'What do you think?'

He was silent for so long she was sure he wasn't going to answer her.

'I think I beat him already.' Jack said eventually.

She moved then; raising her head to look at him. He was looking back at her with nothing but honesty.

'Maybe that's why you should be there tomorrow.' Sam murmured.

Jack tugged her closer and kissed her. For a long moment afterwards they looked at each other lovingly.

'You know,' Jack said conversationally, 'I don't know why we're making out up here when we have a perfectly wonderful bed inside the house.'

'A bed, huh?' Sam smiled.

'You've probably forgotten.' Jack teased. 'After being away for so long.'

'Maybe you should remind me.' Sam returned, her eyes glinting with amusement.

'Well, if you insist.'

They stood up and Jack slid his arm around her waist as they headed to the ladder.

'Jack.' She stopped him as he gestured for her to go down. Her blue eyes searched the chocolate depths of his intently. 'I just…I don't want you to think that because I was disappointed about Atlantis…' Her hand flattened on his chest as she wondered how she told Jack that she always wanted to be with him; that she was happy she was with him.

'I know.' Jack said tenderly and she knew as the haunted look he'd worn disappeared and his eyes brightened with happiness that he really did.

Jack kissed her and Sam found the last of her disappointment at not returning to Atlantis drain away; she was home and there really was no place quite like it.

fin.


End file.
